


The Gentleman Cambrioleur

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920s AU，索爾是個警察，他在一場宴會裡遇到了某個男人</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一幕

一

 

 

從他站的陽台邊望出去，可以看見海角的燈塔正在一片黑暗中發光，沿著海岸線他可以看見點點燈火，順著長島的黃金海岸一路延伸過去，那一帶入夜之後就會比白天還要更加熱鬧醒目。海浪的聲音此刻被現場表演的爵士樂蓋過，但是索爾仍然可以遠遠看見那嶙峋的海波不斷地拍打著陡峭的岩岸，每一下都替他的思緒加上了一點重量。

他身後的舞廳裡，衣著入時的女性正舉杯慶祝，穿著燕尾服的男士們陪伴著她們，每個人看起來都有些什麼事情可以享受，不論是他們手上的酒或是彼此的對話，或著是如奶油般滑順的音樂。很肯定的是這個宴會邀請了每一個人，特別是新竄起的資產階級，還有一些看起來並不大富有但是樂意賭一把在這個場合裡找到如意郎君的年輕女子，在這座巨大的莊園裡享受著做為新來者的特權，也就是肆無忌憚地狂歡。

儘管對索爾這樣的人來說，這也是一座相當豪華的莊園。麥克道爾家是做房地產發跡的，對於別墅的選擇也有著相當的堅持，老麥克道爾親自監督了白橡樹莊園的設計和施工，確保這座占地數十英畝的私人土地承襲麥克道爾家的名聲：富麗堂皇並且莊嚴，還有花不完的錢。他聽說他們從歐洲請了一個義大利的設計師和一個赫赫有名的裝潢專家來替他們打點二樓那一整排只有在宴會季節會使用的客房，還有他們挑高兩層樓的宴會大廳。

索爾沒有見過這樣的場面，他來自一個古老富有但是更保守的家族，他們的莊園不可能像這樣有一個可以裝下兩百人的舞廳，事實上，他們鮮少舉辦派對，特別是在禁酒令生效之後，他的父親做為一個禁酒派的擁護者當然更不願意創造一個讓所有人都得喝上一杯威士忌的環境，不過顯然小麥克道爾一點也不在乎這件事情，索爾的上級也不在乎，尼克福瑞說，他當然知道那是條法律，但是有鑒於那是條於蠢至極的法律，他決定忽略它。

索爾知道他就算是警察也不可能逮捕任何一個在他面前想用香檳和上好佳釀的賓客，儘管他自己不會像范達爾一樣乾脆喝上一杯與民同樂，但他也對喝上一杯沒有成見，至少在紐約，很少人會拒絕一杯蘇格蘭威士忌，特別是當劣質的私釀酒遍地都是的時候，你至少可以確定小麥克道爾不會允許他的客人喝到一瓶二十元以下的次等貨色：小麥克道爾或許不在乎除了禁酒令之外的很多事情，包括他對賓客的選擇，不過酒品倒是他不變的堅持，這點很肯定。

「你知道，他再厲害也不會從這頭上來的。」一個聲音讓索爾抬起頭，看見身穿燕尾服的范達爾朝他走來，看起來心情極好：「或著你是在享受海風還有外頭的好風景？」

「我希望你不是在喝酒，老兄。」索爾笑了，有些無奈的看著范達爾手上的香檳。

「而我希望我今天不是來工作的。」范達爾把手上杯香檳酒一飲而盡：「這是些他媽的好香檳，你看見剛剛桌上那瓶東西了沒有？那玩意兒要我一個月的薪水，老兄！」

「但你已經喝開了，我的朋友。」索爾知道范達爾的個性，基於他們的友誼，他並沒有阻止他做那個開開心心的自己。

「你知道我的，這還算不上酒精呢。」范達爾為自己辯護：「真高興至少我們沒人需要取締飲酒，不然我們就得把小麥克道爾那一地窖的葡萄酒倒進長島灣了。」

「那我肯定那一帶的魚群會多出很多失業的醉鬼。」索爾打趣地說。

「或是活得更開心些。」范達爾大笑起來。

「我不介意你喝點小酒，只要你有在工作，」索爾問，兩人走回了舞廳的角落，路上經過了一對正在打情罵俏的男女和一個侍者：「有看見什麼可疑人物嗎？」

「我是有在注意，但你也知道邪神從來不會引起注意的。」范達爾聳肩把空杯子放回侍者的盤子上：「我是說，在有女人開始尖叫她的珠寶不見之前。」

此刻在他們眼前是一片歡愉的景象，女人們穿著剛好過膝、綴著寶石和彩珠的時髦短裙和高跟鞋，頭上戴著五彩的羽毛，胸前、手上和髮際則點綴著珠寶，這也就是為什麼索爾看到他們時比起愉悅，更多緊張。

在一片因為禁酒而掀起的犯罪行為中，他們最不需要的就是另一件足以動搖警署形象和名譽的新聞，這也就是為什麼當他們收到了法國警局跨海的電報，警告他們一個在歐洲犯下多起知名竊盜案的盜賊似乎前往了紐約時，他們沒有輕忽這件事情。

『邪神』，他們是這樣稱呼他的。他在巴黎鬧出了極大的新聞，因為他總是會在行竊前告知自己的計劃，也總是得手成功。根據費加羅報的報導，每當珠寶失竊後，當地的孤兒院和病院就會接受到大筆的捐款，這種劫富濟貧讓他在工人階級和貧民之間甚受愛戴，但是富人無一例外地希望他被逮著並且吊死，大概因此讓他不得不在日漸收緊的網羅中離開歐洲。

而他們也沒有花上多少時間去找這個邪神。就在收到那封電報之後一個月，他們收到了邪神的預告函，指出他會在某場宴會裡像往常一樣偷走珠寶，做為他進入美國社交圈的見面禮。這就是為什麼索爾會如此心煩的原因。

「我覺得他能夠從所有的珠寶中挑選出真正有價值的，這點我必須敬佩他。」連索爾對於眼前令人眼花撩亂的珠寶都感到頭昏，特別是在人工珠寶問世並且更加改良之後，他有時也會走眼，但是聽說邪神從不失手：「我開始懷疑他是個女人。」

「也許重質不重量是個好的守則？」范達爾沒有仔細思考他的話，他顧著對幾個經過的女孩擠眼睛，她們穿著新近流行的宴會服裝，上頭細細地縫著滿滿的人工藍寶石，讓她整個人都在閃閃發亮：「說真的，這些漂亮女孩實在是讓那些東西轉移了別人對他們美貌的注意力，太刺眼了。」

「這是時尚，我的朋友。」索爾微笑：「所以你從賓客名單那裡下手，做得如何？」

「你知道，我試圖警告他們別戴太名貴的珠寶出席，不過沒有人聽我的，可想而知。」范達爾抱怨道：「他們都不想在麥克道爾家的宴會上被小看了，艾蓮娜麥克道爾可是個珠寶收藏家，所以要我說，我們今晚可是在一座金庫裡等著找出是哪一袋黃金他想要偷哪。」

「我想是的，」索爾知道，眼下他們人手實在不足，麥克道爾又拒絕讓制服警察進入宴會：「不過我們得做到最好，就算沒有人指望我們也一樣。」

「至少麥克道爾夫人的珠寶不能丟。」范達爾聳肩：「那顆紅寶石可值錢了，老天，他們說是在哪裡挖出來的？印度？」

「緬甸。」索爾回答，眼神在每個人的臉上掃過，搜尋任何的不尋常：「我母親也有一條緬甸產的紅寶石項鍊。」

「喔，對，我都忘記了，你和你有錢的父母。」范達爾挖苦，看著他手上的戒指：「當然。我猜你的戒指也值不少錢吧？那也是緬甸來的？」

「我看看，」索爾抬起頭望了望，然後對著不遠處點了點頭：「你看見那邊穿金色禮服的那位女士了嗎？史坦森的新夫人。」

「嗯？怎麼樣？」

「她的髮針都比這值錢。」索爾聳肩回答：「這只是家傳的戒指，你知道的。」

「噢，奧汀森的百年歷史。」范達爾笑了。

「說真的，在這些新貴階級的面前不值一提。」索爾解釋：「特別是我對於加入他的生意沒有興趣。」

「那你小弟呢？」范達爾問，從經過的侍者盤子裡拿過另一杯香檳。

「大學生，老天，這年頭的年輕人。」索爾嘆氣：「你該看看年輕人是怎樣在那些地下派對裡狂歡的，我祈禱福瑞永遠不會讓我們臨檢那種聚會，我可一點都不想替那小子上銬。」

「或著和你父親解釋。」

「或著和我父親解釋。」索爾同意地笑了：「不過我想這比較像是他的問題。」

「所以你不打算放他一馬？你知道，很多如果在你的處境裡都會這樣做的。」

「所以他們不是我，我的朋友。」

「這倒是。」范達爾笑道，舉起酒杯：「讓我們祈禱福瑞別被禁酒派和咱們那熱愛喝上一杯的市長搞垮吧，敬福瑞。」

「敬福瑞。」索爾手上沒有酒杯，所以他作勢舉杯，苦笑著。

因為老實說，這一切簡直糟透了。

儘管警署不想要更多辦事不力的醜聞，但是缺乏人手和警察本身的腐敗也讓他們更難做事：這年頭已經沒人信任警察了，他和范達爾甚至得假裝成平民而不是警察才得以進入白橡樹莊園，他當然沒有配槍，幸好他還有警徽，這是麥克道爾看在他們情面上才容許他為了調查這件事情而受邀。

小麥克道爾就像所有的有錢人一樣，總是覺得自己無所不能，在他眼裡巴黎警署是個笑話，而這個怪盜也不可能在他賓客雲集的家中偷走任何東西，他堅稱所有的賓客都得受到邀請，雖然索爾看著龍蛇雜處的場面，懷疑他只是這樣說來避免麻煩。

他們站在那裡好一會，注視著所有從大門進來的賓客，雖然索爾懷疑有小偷會這樣光明正大地走進門，但是根據他讀到關於這個怪盜的報導，他似乎是個頗有格調的紳士，也因此他才會這樣聲名大噪，這在索爾看起來當然荒誕，不過他還是仔細地運用他對上流階級的了解，試圖去辨認一些面孔，而且麥克道爾夫人就站在門口歡迎客人。至少她的珠寶他們得想辦法不要弄丟，這點應該不太難吧。

就在他看著那一個個打扮華麗的女人和他們富有的陪同者大駕光臨，覺得所有的東西都重複到幾近無聊的地步時，一陣小小的騷動在門口發生了，麥克道爾夫人似乎相當高興地歡迎了兩個客人，索爾瞇起眼睛想要知道那是誰，心臟卻在看見那張臉時猛然一震。

麥克道爾夫人親吻了一個年輕男人的臉，那男人比她高上不少，一頭黑色的短髮梳向腦後，露出整張明亮白皙的臉來。索爾一時之間不知道自己看見了什麼，但是他的腦中卻已經閃過了一個名字。

 

洛基。

 

那一瞬間他幾乎要推開人群走到他面前，他雖然立刻就制止了自己這個荒謬的念頭，但是他卻不能控制地，整個人都因為興奮和困惑而發抖，那個熟悉卻不再被提起的名字在二十年後重新占據了他全部的思緒，就像他們初見那天一樣。

 

『那是新來的管家，還有他的家眷……』他的母親握著他的手，他們站在奧丁森莊園的窗邊，從二樓看著那輛老爺車載來的一家人：『哎呀，他們也有個小男孩呢？索爾，看起來跟你差不多年紀唷。』

索爾遠遠看著，睜大了眼睛。男孩的母親是個非常漂亮的女人，和她丈夫臉上有稜有角的輪廓就像是光和影一樣，而男孩看起來更像他的母親，索爾可以看見男孩提著他自己的小皮箱，拉著他母親的手笑得開心的樣子。那笑容是他見過最漂亮的東西，他心想。

他後來會知道，他的名字是洛基，他有一雙綠色的眼睛，他會是他見過最聰明的男孩，和他最初的初戀。

但那些都是很久很久以前的事情了。

 

他曾經無數次的想像過，如果他與長大了的洛基重新相遇，他就會是眼前這個年輕男子的模樣。他看起來高挑、輕盈而且討人喜歡，大眼睛安在顴骨高聳的白皙臉孔上，笑起來有一排潔白的貝齒相襯，他的動作優雅，儘管他們聽不見他說了什麼，但是他可以看見麥克道爾夫人很是高興……他苦澀的看著這個和他毫無關係的美麗男子，他是嗎？他會是嗎？他不自覺地往前走了一步，也許等他看到他，也許當他介紹自己……

就像允應了他的願望一樣，下一秒，男子朝他的方向抬起了低垂的視線，和他四目相交的瞬間，索爾以為他會和他一樣驚訝。

但他只是笑著眨了眨眼，然後轉過頭去繼續和麥克道爾夫人交談。

索爾覺得自己的胃像是吞了石頭一樣沉重，他不知道那是什麼意思，他是不是洛基，他有沒有認出他來，他還是像他們四目相交之前一樣不清楚……或許他是看到了別人呢？索爾四處張望希望可以找出是誰，但是那裡只有他和正在喝酒的范達爾。

「哇，這年頭連男人都這樣鋪張。」范達爾的口哨聲打斷了他的思緒，他這才發現這個年輕男子身上穿的是一件貂皮大衣，而且索爾發現自己呼吸困難地意識到，就像那些美艷的金髮女郎一樣，他是跟著人來的。

「有錢人的世界我真不懂啊。」微醺的范達爾看著那個年輕男人一邊把貂皮大衣脫下交給侍者，一邊對著站在他前面髮鬢斑白的老紳士微笑的樣子咕噥：「我知道他是個漂亮男孩，但這樣也太明目張膽了吧……？」

那畫面也讓索爾不由得心生怒氣，儘管他也搞不懂為什麼，他甚至不知道是其他客人的竊竊私語和指指點點更讓他惱怒，還是這個老男人不懂得掩人耳目的大膽行徑令他光火，他還是從大廳的鏡子裡發現自己皺著眉頭看著那年輕男子的表情就像是有人逼他喝了嗽藥水一樣苦澀難看，就為了他也一樣恬不知恥的舉動，就這樣赤條條地把自己曝露出來。

索爾不是不知道高級男妓的存在，他們就和高級妓女一樣是人類社會原始產物的昇華版本，是只要有錢沒有什麼不可以這個哲學的活動招牌，而這個年輕男子的客人顯然也是一個有錢到可以不把道德觀感當一回事的傢伙，索爾模糊地記起他長得頗像某個個坐擁大片油田的富商，然後在年輕男子低頭和他耳語什麼時莫名地為此遷怒，他媽的南方佬。

他不敢去想那會不會是他認識的洛基。事實是在這一刻以前他從未能得到他的任何一點消息，沒有人知道他的父親拿著奧丁森家的推薦信帶他去了哪裡，他就這樣消失了，或許他父親繼續酗酒死了，或許他把他給賣了，或許……有一萬種可能會讓他最後成為了有錢人懷裡的美麗玩偶，而每一種都讓索爾被自責給痛毆得疼痛不已。

不論那是不是洛基，那都是他的錯。

 

他是在七歲那年第一次和洛基說上話的，就在奧汀森莊園的一個池塘邊。

那天他只是恰巧經過正在散步，但是一個年輕男孩的笑聲，伴隨著物體落水、狗吠和水花四濺的聲音吸引了他的注意。

那裡沒有別人，只有洛基和兩隻奧汀森家的獵犬正在玩你丟我撿的遊戲；洛基泡在湖水中，露出了白皙的皮膚，一樓黑髮濕漉漉的在陽光下閃閃發亮，狗兒則瘋狂地朝著他丟出的樹枝游去，洛基則笑著游回了木棧道旁，浮著邊緣把自己給撐出水面，坐在那裏等待狗兒們回來。

索爾不知道該說什麼，他從沒看過洛基穿著這麼少的衣服，沒來由地那令他的呼吸急促起來，他捏緊了手心，不知道怎樣面對這個畫面。

那是令人震懾的美。

索爾不知道他還能用什麼形容，他知道男孩的身體長得什麼樣子，他就是個男孩，可是……可是洛基，他有什麼東西和索爾很不一樣，他很瘦，可是全身上下都有一種索爾從未在任何人身上看過的柔軟；他像是一片初生的葉子還沒有伸展開來時一樣，稚嫩得令人神往，卻又有種不屬於那種純潔氣息的……什麼。

他不知道那是什麼，他只知道洛基從狗兒手中把樹枝搶回來時高高的笑聲令他胸口發緊，有什麼奇怪的感覺在他的胃裡發酵，他覺得自己的腦子發燙，不，這不對，他轉身就想要逃走，但是卻踩上了枯枝，為自己弄來引人注目的聲響。

「誰在那裡？」洛基尖聲問。

狗兒潮他衝過去，索爾只能從大樹後面走出來，低下頭去摸摸他們，他不敢去看洛基，因為知道自己的臉正紅得發燙。。

「少爺。」洛基的聲音聽起來有點驚慌：「對不起，我不知道是您。」

「沒關係。」索爾微笑，看了他一眼，很快地又別過臉去：「你們好像玩得挺開心的。」

但是洛基沒有繼續說什麼，事實上他沉默了許久，久到索爾都不知道該怎麼辦了，他才開口：「我父親說我不該和您談話。」

索爾看向他，有些驚訝。

「可是你這樣就是在和我說話了。」他說，看著另一個男孩的表情。

「我父親又不在這兒。」等著他的是一個輕蔑而且蠻不在乎地笑臉，而索爾發現那很可愛：「這麼熱，您不玩水嗎？」

「我想，」他很快地說，不想讓自己看上去像個傻瓜：「也許我可以去問問我母親……」

「您做什麼都問您母親的？」洛基問，帶點男孩彼此挑釁的味道。

「不，但是……」

但是洛基只是笑。

然後那天他們在池堂裡頭玩到天黑，他好幾次在和他搶著上岸和下潛時，在誰也看不見誰的水底，觸碰到了他所知道最柔軟的皮膚，那像花蕾一樣的觸感，池塘池水的氣味和那天的陽光，他都還記得。

故事就是從那裏開始的，卻也是在那裡結束的，但他一直要到第二年的夏天再次降臨時才真正體認到這件事情，用一個非常殘酷的方式。

 

而如果那是過去的亡靈，那眼前的這個男人就像是死而復生的鬼魂。

索爾吞吞口水，發現自己的視線追隨著正在同麥克道爾夫人談話的黑髮男子，仍然迫切的想要知道該不該上前去介紹自己，但他不想要讓自己看起來像個傻瓜，而且……而且如這是洛基，他也選擇了一條對索爾而言極其苦澀的道路。

他出賣自己，他想，那不可能是洛基，不可能是他的洛基……可是另一個聲音很快反駁，人會變，況且他有選擇嗎？如果他真的變成了男妓也都是你的錯，如果你沒有害他父親被開除……

「要是我那麼有錢，我也想找個漂亮女人約會。」范達爾看著另一個美艷不可方物的女人，喃喃地說：「你知道，有品味的那種，真的女人。」

索爾不確定范達爾是不是還在討論那個黑髮男子，但是他很肯定他已經無心工作了。

他轉過頭去，看見黑髮男子優雅地從侍者手上接過一杯雞尾酒，然後在他對面不遠處的沙發上坐下。奇怪的是，或許是因為他的美貌，又或許是因為他身上的某種氣質，他很快地便和四周的一群年輕女子交談起來，逗得那群女孩放聲大笑，幾乎每個人都在看他，看他漂亮的臉和迷人的笑容，看他和每個人交換著曖昧的眼神，好像他就是享樂的化身一樣。

「你覺得那有沒有可能是邪神？」他問，試圖讓自己專注在今晚的任務上，也為了替自己盯著對方看的舉動辯白。

「啊？」范達爾顯然沒聽懂他在問什麼，過了一會才反應過來：「不知道，的確是有可能啦，但是你不覺得這樣也太醒目了嗎？」

「有人說他是個美男子，有人說他是個老紳士，有人說他是個女人……」索爾回想巴黎警署提供的資料和他找來的新聞。

「那你要去調查嗎？」范達爾問。

不，索爾心想。不知道為什麼，當他遠遠看著男子對著每一個人露出微笑時，他就已經覺得沒有必要了，他憤怒而且難受，他需要點什麼來轉移他的注意力，他不要繼續待在這裡。

「我去上面看著。」他拍拍范達爾的肩膀，走向了樓梯：「罩子放亮點，看緊麥克道爾夫人。」

他沒回頭去看那個漂亮的男子一眼，儘管他全身上下的細胞都在央求他這麼做，他也還是走到了二樓的陽台上，為自己點了一隻煙，模糊地起那個誰也不搭理，唯獨就只對他一個人微笑的男孩，覺得自己像個無可救藥的神經病，為了一個已經不存在的東西幾乎被逼得發狂。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

二

 

當他在寄宿學校讀書時，宿舍裡同寢的男孩們總是傳閱一些不被舍監和級長允許的讀物，多數時候是漫畫和小說，有時也會是一本充滿女性裸體的小冊子；每個人都知道其他人會在私底下偷看裡面大腿張開的淫蕩女體手淫，多數的人都在升上二年級之前失去了童貞，索爾也是他們其中的一個。

問題是他並不是想著那些女人的乳房和陰戶，那天晚上他躺在所有人都睡得死死的寢室裡，想著池塘的水順著洛基還沒發育完全的身體上滑落，想著他粉色的嘴唇和扇子似的睫毛低低地顫動著，他想著他下腹那貼緊他身體曲線的泳褲，想著他笑著尖叫起來的高音，濕潤的頭髮的氣味……

睡褲裡的手越來越快，床板輕輕發出的聲響也讓他神經緊繃，洛基，他想，想起洛基轉頭對他緩緩眨眼的樣子，那雙嘴唇吻起來的觸感，想像他的手握著自己的陰莖，然後他高潮了，眼前幾乎看見了星星，他渾身大汗地躺在那裏幾乎發出了太大聲的喘息。

他就是在那時知道的。他是個天殺的基佬，不論他父親多努力地想改變這點，他都不可能再回去做一個正常人了。但是他當然不會告訴他，因為他還是愛他的，儘管他為了自己親吻管家的兒子而趕走那一家人之後，他也仍然敬他愛他，只是當他對著男人的肉體勃起和感到情慾時，他會覺得自己報復了那個老頭，就像此刻一樣。

當他進入了大學，被成群迫不及待想要鑽進他褲子裡的年輕女孩圍繞時，他卻為了那太過廉價輕浮的性而倒盡胃口，那是個女孩子開始穿上短裙徹夜狂歡的年代，那是純粹的青春和肉慾，是完全柔性的肉體和所有太過柔軟的東西……他一邊經驗自己的第一次、第二次和之後無數次的性愛，一面覺得索然無味，這不是他要的，他心想，身體在動，可是他不興奮，至少腦子沒有，而當他在寢室醒來發現自己床上睡了三四個衣不蔽體的女孩，周身盡是狂歡後的殘骸，私釀的劣質酒精在他腦子裡轟炸時，也只是覺得頭痛得想死。

他有時會覺得自己不會再感覺興奮了，可是他從未想過隔著一個宴會廳的眼神就能讓他心煩意亂到必須逃走，他也無法控制腦海裡開始把那一身西裝一件件脫下的畫面……他看著輕煙冉冉上升，猶豫著是否應該早早走人，不再去管那個邪神，他自暴自棄地想著，反正警局的名聲已經不能再差了，如果這些有錢人掉一兩件珠寶可以餵飽幾十個孤兒院的小孩，那或許他們是該回饋一下社會了……

他為自己的這個念頭感到驚訝又沮喪，所以他沒有注意到有人走進了陽台，直到那個人輕輕地咳嗽一聲宣告自己的到來，他才驚慌地發現那個黑髮男人竟然像鬼魅似的跟了過來，就站在他身後，手上拿著長煙管隨意地彷彿恰巧路過一般。

「月色挺好的，是不是？」他笑著問，不請自來地靠在另一邊的扶手上。好你他媽的鬼，索爾粗魯地想，但是他知道他沒有權力請他離開，所以他點點頭。

「能借個火不？」男子為笑著問他，沒有口音，他聽起來就像個純正道地的紐約人，八成不是邪神，但是或許是洛基，他模糊地心想，掏出了打火機替他點火。

男子低頭點菸的時候又濃又密的黑色睫毛輕顫，像扇子似的像是要掃到他的顴骨，令他喉嚨發緊。這是個天殺好看的男人，他心想，而他想要他，他知道的，可是他不能，就像他所有真正想要的東西一樣。

菸被點燃時男子退開來，吸了一胸腔的煙霧再把他們長長地吐出。他的手指夾著菸的樣子帶著幾分不羈，就像個摩登女郎一樣瀟灑；他站著的姿態也是一樣放蕩，靠著扶手的腰際優雅地展現了他的線條，連雙腿交叉的樣子都像在調情，索爾不知道那是他自己的問題，還是他的確想確保索爾看見了他。

索爾別過頭，替自己再點了一支菸，他需要這個，他想，希望這可以讓他冷靜些，雖然他眼下不會走開，但至少他可以不要去看他，他們不需要更進一步的接觸……

「試著少喝兩杯？」男人突然問，聲音細膩柔軟，幾乎可以擰出糖水一樣甜蜜，帶著幾分笑意。

「我是乾的*。」索爾試圖避免和他眼神接觸，所以別過臉去看著漆黑的夜景。

「噢，那多糟，」男子笑著說，歪著漂亮的腦袋看著他：「我可是非常，非常濕的*。」

索爾不確定自己聽見了什麼，但是他像觸電一樣地跳開了。

「……有什麼我能效勞的嗎？」他充滿防備地問，對於這個露骨的回答感到尷尬和惱怒。

「我對您有一樣的問題，」對方回答他，瞇著一雙綠眼睛，毫不遮掩地同他調情：「有什麼我能效勞好讓您開心點的嗎？」

索爾愣住了，然後男子繼續微笑：「今晚的我是自由的唷。」

索爾的喉嚨已經乾到不行了，他現在有些後悔自己沒有接受那些在宴會上的好酒，該死，他想要這個，可是他不可以，他還在工作，他……他不覺得他可以這樣做，眼前這個人並不是洛基，他只是個賣屁股的男娼……可是索爾卻沒有轉身就走，他也不確定為什麼，以許是因為這張臉，這雙眼睛讓他像著了魔一樣地貪婪起來，那些他因不可德而產生的痛楚又重新燃燒起來，而他責怪眼前這個邪惡的、美艷的魔鬼。

「好難看的臉色啊。」對方的表情卻在此時從惡作劇般的訕笑便成了有些無辜可憐：「真是抱歉，我讓您噁心？」

「沒有什麼好噁心的。」索爾衝口而出，然後別開臉。不，他不可以。

「所以我當成你盯著我瞧是種讚美了？」男子又張大了眼睛問，再一次恢復了那種讓人又愛又恨的表情。

沒有什麼好否認的，索爾知道他一定也發現他舉動了。他就像個站在糖果店前的孩子一樣，只要一不注意，視線就會被櫥窗裡誘人的鮮艷色彩牽引，儘管他知道他不被允許吃糖，他也沒辦法把視線從他身上剝開。

「你只是……」像我認識的一個人，那一瞬間索爾幾乎衝口而出，但是他最終沒有。他顯然沒有認出他來，這不是洛基，所以多說無益，他沒必要和一個陌生人分享這個。

「只是？」男子好奇地問。

「……沒什麼。」索爾再一次別開臉，這次決定要走開：「我沒有興趣。」

「是沒有興趣跟男人睡，還是沒有興趣跟我？」男子的聲音甜膩地問，彷彿知道了答案一樣。

索爾停下腳步，他被這個問題激怒了，他憑什麼覺得……

可是你的確想要他。一個聲音這樣說，你會損失什麼？錢你父親有太多錢了，一點錢如果可以使你好過些，為什麼不？他欠你的，他把這個從你的生命中趕走……洛基，他可以是洛基，你想要他，你想要他的綠色眼睛，你想要他替你口交，讓他被你地屌嗆得無法呼吸，你想要操他，就像你想要操你的寶貝男孩，把精液射在他的……

「你想要什麼？」他問，這次聲音因為被欲望侵蝕而沙啞，他終於轉頭過去盯著這個態度慵懶優雅的男人，像是在檢視他的獵物一樣，望進他的眼睛裡，沒有猶豫。

「好問題，」男子笑了，大眼睛瞇了起來，看起來相當魅惑：「您能給我什麼？」

索爾把吸了一半的煙捻熄在陽台扶手上，扔到了漆黑的花園裡。

「那要看我能得到什麼。」他走近他，把男子纖細的腰困在兩隻手臂和陽台的扶手之間，決定叫擋在他和這個男子之間的一切都去見鬼。

「噢，您喜歡這個遊戲，是不是？」男子笑著，望進他變得深邃到幾乎漆黑的眼睛裡，他把煙隨手一扔，拉住了他的領結，手掌順著他胸腔的形狀往下滑：「一切，先生，一切，我全部的一切你都可以擁有，我可以完全屬於你，只要你也一樣……」

 

然後索爾就不大記得接下來發生什麼事情了。他只隱約記得掐著他的領子，風暴橫掃似地把他扔進了最近的一間客房然後把門鎖上，他隱約記得他把那個漂亮男人壓在牆上時，幾乎可以感覺到自己的瘋狂讓對方吃驚。可那漂亮的小婊子只是舔舔舌頭，一把摸住了他從剛剛開始就逐漸腫脹的下體，看著他的眼神充滿欲望。

「你叫什麼名字？」索爾問，決定給自己一點恢復理智的機會，這不是洛基，不，他不會是……

「您可以叫我任何名字。」男子笑了，伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔著自己的嘴唇：「給我起名字吧？先生。」

索爾大概就是在那一瞬間決定，他絕對會讓他後悔的。

他從未這樣瘋狂的吻過一個人，那是為了征服、為了證明，為了給這不知羞恥的小婊子一點教訓，他不是在吻他，他是想要把他吃下去，而他的對手也不甘示弱地露出牙齒回敬，他的舌頭才攻進他嘴裡不到十秒就嚐到了自己的鮮血，他看著他的對手露出微笑，於是咬著他柔軟的嘴唇吞吃下去。

他們的雙手當然也沒停，這個男人就像一件精美的樂器，只要碰觸了對的地方就會發出極其情色的嘆息，但索爾不是什麼演奏家，他想要這個想要得太久了，他已經失去了所有摸索的耐性，全憑本能像個狂躁的少年一樣用指尖和手掌在他身上臨摹他的輪廓，然後把他從他該死的衣服裡拉出來，像要順便把他臉上似笑非笑的表情也一並扯下一樣不必要地用上了蠻勁，男子發出驚呼，但是順從地任由自己被剝到只剩下一件襯衫掛在一邊的肩上，胸口大理石般的白色襯著一點粉色的乳頭，隨著他的呼吸起伏。

他的手不知道何時已經鉤上了索爾的脖子，肩膀圓潤得讓人恨不得一口吞下，索爾只是看著眼前的景象，感覺兩個人地心臟都因為剛剛的動作而加速著，他們的眼睛膠著在一起，綠色的那一雙寫著某種不知名的傲慢和挑釁，噢，我會下地獄，索爾心想，然後狠狠地咬向他那張笑著的嘴，繼續把對方下半身的衣物脫個精光。

他嚐起來真好，嘴裡還有琴酒、檸檬和糖漿的味道，就像他的人一樣絕非什麼徹頭徹尾的蜜糖甜心但是絕對令人上癮；他的舌頭靈巧地和他交纏，挑逗地掃過他的牙肉和口腔逼他還擊，和他此刻不在由大腦控制的忙碌雙手同時進行，裡裡外外都是一場戰役。

索爾不知道自己是怎麼做到的，但是當他聽見衣物墜地的聲音時他便一把扣住了他曝露出來的大腿把他舉起，跌跌撞撞地把他押在壁紙上開始隔著衣物摩擦他腫脹的下半身。他聽見他在他嘴裡呻吟，雙腿還站在地上只是為了方便施力回應他的搓揉，他異常嫻熟的替他解開了褲帶和所有不必要的束縛，他們的吻分開了又重聚，越吻就越像要把對方的空氣都吸盡一樣瘋狂失序，卻又那麼完美。

「跪著。」他一把搭住男子的肩把他壓了下去，男子一邊跪下一邊替他把僅剩的內褲也脫了下來，他的陽具就這樣跳出來，在那張白淨的臉面前晃動著，男子吞了吞口水，在一瞬間彷彿對這個比常人都還要大上一個尺寸，被青筋纏繞的怪物感到害怕，但他很快的重拾他的職業素養張嘴一口氣把索爾硬得發疼的老二前端給含了進去。

操你的。索爾忍不住仰起頭，那溫暖潮濕的感覺幾乎讓他就這樣射了，他當然想，但他不會，他低下頭去看著那張漂亮的嘴舔著他的龜頭像在親吻它，嘖嘖的水聲撞擊他變得敏感異常的聽覺，他難耐地往前一頂，男子於是張開嘴允許更多的陰莖進入，索爾可以看見他雙眼冒著水氣吸吮著的模樣。噢是的，他喜歡這個，索爾決定不去否認，他看著男子吐出了他此刻光滑濕潤的傢伙然後開始舔拭，那讓索爾又是一顫。

「含住。」他粗聲命令道，男子於是吞嚥了一下，再次張開嘴含住他。索爾從他的姿勢和表情就知道這不是件容易的事情，但是他不能控制自己開始擺動臀部，男子發出一聲不適的嗚咽，握住他的大腿然後閉上眼睛是圖適應這突如其來的闖入，索爾則再一次為了他喉嚨和口腔裡的溫度而全身緊繃。

男子吞吐了幾回之後終於再次撤退，這次喘息著並且雙頰泛紅，索爾一把將他拉起來，他有一瞬間還以為自己會失去理智把他操進牆壁裡，但他最終還是轉身把正在喘氣的男子扔上了床，他花了一點時間用眼神撫摸那幾乎完全潔白的苗條肉體，該死，他想，然後棲身壓上去然後開始一路沿著他完美的線條像餓壞了一般從耳際向下啃咬。

他把對方的內褲從他汗涔涔的皮膚上剝下再褪去，對方一邊呻吟一邊配合著舉高了雙腿，握著他滾燙的老二，這次像是在暗自估算這東西的殺傷力一樣輕輕顫抖。可憐的東西，索爾在他粉色的乳頭留下牙印，聽著他的玩伴驚呼，心裡估算他需要多少時間來讓他適應，所以他伸手握住了和那細長的陰莖套弄起來。

男子發出一聲嘆息，然後乖巧地回把雙腿張得更開，像隻恬不知恥正在發情的小動物一樣，手上貪婪地搓弄著那大得可以把他一分為二的東西，一小搓黑髮掉下來遮到了他濕潤的眼睛，那裡除了情欲就沒剩什麼別的情緒，如果這還不夠，他甚至伸出了粉色的舌頭濕潤著自己發乾的嘴唇，放馬過來，如果他說了什麼那也一定是這句話，但是索爾聽不見，他只記得自己低吼一聲抓著他的腰，把自己的手指給探了進去。

男子立刻抬起頭來發出一聲短促的呻吟，索爾毫無障礙地探到了最深處，並且攪動著裡頭溫暖的嫩肉，男子全身一緊但是把腿張得更開，細碎的呻吟也更加放蕩，那是他碰過最溫暖潮濕又淫蕩的東西，他心想，一路加到三根手指，然後看著男子扭動著上半身，咬著自己指節的表情像個蕩婦一樣騷氣十足，那令他失去耐性地握住了自己的陽物，把龜頭對準那個撤退之後還一張一合的小嘴一推，就這樣把前端推進了他體內。

沒有呻吟，但是男子立刻蜷曲起來，把挺立的乳頭曝露在他眼前，他看起來簡直破碎了，濕漉漉的眼睛完全被疼痛給毀壞，但是他咬著牙就是沒有求饒，腰彎得幾乎要折斷一樣，睫毛顫抖著、雙眼後翻並且充滿水氣，索爾握著他的腰正想要問他，他卻已經開口了。

「求你，」他嘶聲說，像在哀求：「動。」

索爾挺確定他聽見了自己理智轟得一聲碎了滿地的聲音，下一秒他便毫無憐惜地撞進了他體內，一聲拖長的哀求伴隨著幾乎將他的神經繃斷的快感同時轟炸著他的神經，操他的，索爾克制不住開始自己動起來地下半身，他的老二現在被全世界最緊致最溫暖最濕潤的屁眼夾著，他管不了那麼多，他只想繼續操他然後看他像現在這樣哀求更多，男子則扭動著腰肢，淫蕩不堪地配合他的動作去衝撞。

「噢，噢，噢，噢，」他呻吟的聲音像是要鑽進他腦子裡一樣，是痛苦和愉悅和順從和叛逆的微妙結合，讓他的脊髓發癢難耐，撞在他臀肉上的動作也更猛烈殘酷，好像想把他的靈魂撞出他美妙的皮囊，他也許成功了，他可以看見他後翻的雙眼和顫抖的睫毛，他垂死掙扎般揪著床單的指節發白，唾液從合不上的嘴邊滑落，扶著他肩膀的那隻手使勁得不讓自己因為太猛力的撞擊而移位，儘管他正一吋吋的被逼到了床頭。

沒有多久他便被夾在牆壁和索爾之間猛操，他的腿掛在索爾肩膀上隨著每一下的動作晃動，屁股因為承受了所有的力道而更加放浪地呻吟和顫抖。他們吻上然後又因為無法呼吸而分開，儘管男子的舌尖仍然在分開後仍然不滿足地想要被占據，卻又很快地為了脊椎深處傳來的快感而忘記自己的目的。

「洛基……」索爾呻吟著，不自覺地喊出了這個名字，他可以感覺到身下的男子渾身僵硬了一瞬，但是那感覺很快又消失，他看向他時等在那裡地僅是一個情色的訕笑，這讓他又專注的回到自己的動作上，操得他無神繼續他那讓人想要征服他的造作。

男子一面喘息一面抬高了下體，那是他經受過最精準殘酷的攻擊，每一次都跩著碩大的龜頭拖過會讓他尖叫的深處，儘管他想要控制那失速的動作卻早已無力回天，他伸出手扣住索爾的脖子，他們呼出的空氣嬌換著濕熱而且危險的信號，他的腰柔軟地迎合著他的動作，用更多甜美的呻吟誘惑他更加賣力地操自己，一時間只有交合的水聲、肉體碰撞的聲音和他們的喘息在空間裡迴盪，淫靡不堪。

索爾可以感覺到自己快要高潮了，於是他掰著男子的肩膀和腰，專注在最後幾次抽插，然後他感覺到對方的腸壁劇烈地收緊，伴隨一陣痙攣般的顫抖，他便把濁白的精液射在他自己和索爾的小腹上，大口地尋求著空氣，而索爾低頭下去吻住了他的嘴，幾下之間便一股腦地全射在他體內，那使男子呻吟起來，索爾把陰莖從他身體裡拉出來時，精液還沾在他的入口處，而他躺在那裡一時之間似乎思乎無法從高朝的暈眩裡回過神，索爾也一樣，他已經不知道自己壓在身下的到底是誰了，這或許是一場荒謬的演出，但是至少在這一瞬間他很滿足，而他不覺得自己可以奢求更多。

洛基，他喊他，他吻他，像在吻一個久別重逢的愛人，他們分開時男子的眼睛仍然迷濛著水氣，他看著像是想回應他，可是他沒有，他也沒有辦法，他不知道索爾的名字，就像索爾不知道他的一樣，可是有那麼一瞬間他以為他們有些什麼，直到男子把臉別開為止。

 

他們起身，索爾撿起自己的外套掏出了香菸。他看著男子找回自己的衣服然後站在梳妝鏡前重新穿上。他著裝然後梳理自己凌亂的頭髮，試著把自己料子極好的襯衫拍整，沉默竹見吞是整個空間，到了令人難以呼吸的地步，至少對索爾而言是如此，當他對著鏡子整理自己的領子時，索爾終於開口了。

「多少錢？」他問，儘管他努力的想讓自己顯得毫不在意，但他只是讓自己聽來疲憊又蒼老。這個問題讓男子轉過頭來，看著他似笑非笑。

「您想要出多少錢？」他反問，索爾懷疑他是在試探自己，可是他沒有力氣進行這個遊戲。

「……你收支票？」索爾問，但是男子卻笑了起來，那讓他濟困窘又困惑。

「你沒買過男人吧？」他走向他，手伸向了他的一頭金髮，把他的臉抬起來：「親愛的先生，我說過了，我今晚是自由的……」

他親吻他，而索爾發現自己動彈不得。

那不像他們在那一刻之前交換過的任何吻：那既不潮濕也不熱烈，沒有為了呼吸到空氣的殊死搏鬥或是只關乎情慾的熾熱交纏，那就是一個印在唇上的吻，輕盈而溫柔。

那一瞬間索爾以為自己回到了奧汀森莊園後面的那棵大樹下，他第一次親吻那個男孩時的夏季午後，那只要回想起來就令他心痛的片刻；他從來沒有機會知道如果他父親沒有打斷他們，那個男孩的回答會是什麼，如果他的父親沒有把他們趕走，那他們的命運會不會不同……

這個念頭令他的眼眶幾乎濕潤起來，他或許永遠不會知道，但是，但是這個洛基的這一個吻卻像是他等了一輩子的東西一樣，簡單，美好，令人懷念，明明他們才剛剛交換了一場最激烈的性愛，但是他卻是在這一個吻裡感到由衷的飽足。

「晚安。」他說，然後離開了他。

他最後還是沒有問他真正的名字，或許是因為他想要靠著那一個晚上的幻象在多掙扎存活一點時間，當那個美麗男人梳妝整齊的背影輕柔的關上了房門時，索爾仍然坐在他們剛剛翻雲覆雨的床邊，像是中了魔咒一樣無法自拔。他一直到要天要亮的時候才會發現自己不知道什麼時候已經落下眼淚然後又讓他們在臉上風乾，覺得自己像是做了一場夢一樣。

 

而就像所有的夢境，你總是要到醒來時才會覺得自己其實什麼也沒有得到，只是比知道那個美夢存在之前還要更加空虛而且憂傷。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的腳步輕盈地走在舖了上好絨毯的二樓走廊，他可以聽見有些房間裡傳來女人尖銳的笑聲和男人的低語，和大廳傳來的音樂混雜在一起，延續著宴會的狂熱。

他看了一眼自己的腕錶確認了時間，然後便朝著東翼的樓梯下樓，他可以從一樓的起居室聽見有些客人還在大廳喧嘩，燈火仍然明亮，但是他選擇了沒有人清醒得足夠注意到他的那一條路，繞開了大廳回到他來時的大門口，站在那裡一夜的侍者看見他，立刻堆起了笑臉轉身去找他的外套。

「車子已經到了，勞菲森先生。」侍者對他說，一邊把他的手杖和帽子，連同一封金邊的邀請函一起給他：「夫人特別交代我轉交這個。」

「謝謝你，麥可。」男子微笑，將邀請函收入懷中並且接過另一個小廝遞來的貂皮大衣：「請轉告夫人我今晚玩得很開心，我很期待下一次的宴會。」

「好的，先生，那跟您一起來的朋友呢？」

「那是麥克道爾夫讓我找來的畫家，你看到他就送他到他想去的地方吧，如果夫人沒有請他留宿的話。」

「我明白了，先生。」

他們互道晚安，然後侍者送他出門，那台閃閃發亮的深綠色福特雙門汽車已經停在大門口光線可以照到的地方了，一個穿著制服的老人對他行禮開門，男子一把把他的拐杖、帽子、大衣和他自己都扔進了後座。

一等門關上，他就迫不及待地拿出了口袋裡的東西，在微弱的光線下細看。他的眼睛瞇了起來，眼神彷彿是一聲沉默的嘆息，又像是一種久違相見的懷念。

「先生，玩得開心嗎？」老人坐穩了，把發動中的車子開上了離開白橡樹莊園的車道，一邊高聲問。

「你說呢。」男子哼著歌，把那枚鑲著紅寶石的戒指套上了帶著手套的手。戒指不是他的尺寸，所以儘管戴著手套也有些鬆動，他綠色的眼睛看著這枚戒指出神，然後兀自狡黠地笑了起來。

「我說您看起來像是贏了彩票。」老人從鏡子裡看見他的表情，慈祥地呵呵笑著：「我想是得手了什麼好東西吧。」

「噢，我的確是得手了好東西。」男子承認，輕輕摸著雕刻成獅頭形狀的金色戒台，抬起頭來輕笑：「我會說是最好的。」

「我本來還擔心您回來紐約會觸景生情呢，看來是多慮了。」

「我是該回去看看母親的墓，」男子微笑：「明天一早幫我發個邀請函給奧汀森先生吧，年輕的那個，當然。」

「我該說什麼呢？」

「那我就要想想看了，」他看向海邊，那裡掛著的一輪月色也漸漸西沉：「就說……」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

備註：

 

禁酒令：指美國一九二零至一九三三年間全面禁止飲酒，釀造和販售酒精的憲法十八條法規。

法國歷史最悠久的報紙之一

 

禁酒時期的俚語， Dry乾：代表支持禁酒，Wet濕：代表支持飲酒，此為雙關


	2. 第二幕

第二幕

  
  
  
這間位在曼哈頓上好地帶的頂樓別墅有著市中心最好的採光，1924年完工以後，這個有著沙龍和派對空間，配合法式裝潢的奢華公寓便一個房地產大亨給被買下了，過了兩年轉手賣給一個丈夫從事政治的富有女人，然後又再次轉手才到了現在的主人手上，在這段其間，這個現在擺著豪華大床的空間曾經做為各種用途，最終還是成為了主寢室，舖著上好埃及棉與織錦點綴的大床上，某個人苗條光裸的白皙背部正曝露在空氣中，正在夢囈似地發出輕嘆，肌肉的線條也緩緩地伸展著，光線落在上面就像是大理石的雕刻一樣潔白，甚至看起來有些冰冷。  
  
但是床單底下可就不是這樣的一回事了。  
  
 _操_ 。洛基想著，這也是他現在唯一能想的。他的手握在自己的陰莖上，腦子裡能想到的都是不久前才經歷過的激烈性愛，他的肢體像貓一樣趴在床上，臀部輕輕舉起，好像在等著誰來對他做點什麼。  
他閉上眼睛感受壓迫自己分身帶來的快感，但那不夠，他想，詛咒著一切，另一隻手伸展到了背後分開自己的臀辦，然後在輕觸到自己還紅腫的入口時呻吟起來，他搓揉著自己雪白而柔軟的臀，噢，你這蠢貨，他模糊地心想，在入口處安慰自己似的輕輕騷弄，然後探了進去。  
他的體內還是溫暖濕潤的，並且貪婪地收緊著又放鬆，吞吐他濕漉漉的細長手指；他努力地伸展著他們想要碰到深處，但是卻只是在隔靴搔癢一樣，只是讓他更加難耐。  
翻個身，他把自己熱氣蒸騰的身子裸露出來，喘著氣打開床頭櫃的抽屜摸索著什麼，當他一把抓住一個硬梆梆的假陽具時，他便迫不及待地重新趴回了床上，這一次把他圓潤的臀部舉在空中，他舔了舔嘴唇，把陽具的頭對準了昨夜被蹂躪過的後穴，然後猛然一推。  
起先他得咬著棉被來防止自己哭喊出聲，他的入口還帶著昨夜的傷痕，但是很快地那張貪婪的嘴便一張一合的把那碩大的陰莖一點一點地吞了進去，他顫抖著感受自己被撐開，一手抓著自己的臀到了幾乎要淤青的地步，然後當他完全適應了這個入侵者之後，他便開始小心翼翼地抽動著他，不一會他的呻吟便開始便得急促而且愉悅，他扭動著自己的腰，像發情的母狗一樣晃個不停。  
「噢，噢……」對，就是那裡，他悶悶地哭叫著，讓陽具撞擊在自己敏感的內壁上，姿態極端淫亂不堪，手上的動作卻沒有停，而是更加賣力地搗著自己高舉著的屁股；這冷硬的大東西並不舒服，但是至少可以讓他感覺被填滿和充斥，他的腳指蜷曲起來，握著陰莖的手也加快了速度，噢，索爾，他無聲地哭喊著，操我，寶貝，操我……  
  
當敲門聲響起時，洛基正好把碩大的假陽具擦乾淨並且隨手扔進抽屜裡，他起身替自己披起了隨意掛在貴妃椅上的浴袍，躺回床上喊道：「進來。」  
老人端著一個銀盤子走了進來，上面除了紅茶之外還有一份報紙，洛基抬頭看了一下時間，這才發現已經接近中午了。  
「早安，先生，」老人溫合地問：「昨晚睡得好嗎？」  
「好極了，謝謝。早上有收到什麼信嗎？」洛基看著他把茶擺在一旁的小桌上，舒舒服服地窩進了被子裡。  
「多數是邀請函，先生，看起來您在巴黎還真結交了不少美國朋友哪。」老人說：「您吩咐我寄的東西已經寄出了，這個時候應該已經送到，如果有回電，我會讓您知道的。」  
「謝謝您，多麼貼心。」他微笑，這時候打開的門後出現了另一個人，穿著女侍制服的年青少女走了進來，手上端著一疊信：「先生，這是早上收到的。」  
「莉亞，」洛基說，檢視了一下她遞來的信件：「能替我把昨天那套衣服整理整裡嗎？它髒了……巴特勒先生，麻煩幫我把這兩封回一下，說我不會去，藉口你就幫我想一下吧，我可沒興趣跟福克萊夫人老得鬆弛的傢伙打交道，但是別把我剛說的話放進去，你懂吧。」  
「當然，先生。」管家溫合地微笑，顯然對於他的用詞一點也不介意，拿著信就離開了房間；女侍則開始撿拾地上散亂的衣服，然後對著他褲子上白色髒汙皺起眉頭。  
「別這麼苛責我。」洛基已經坐到了桌子邊，一邊替自己的茶加糖一邊聳肩：「他的屌可大了。」  
如果莉亞不是太清楚洛基，她可能會像其他的女孩子一樣為了這種措詞而尖叫，但是她已經習慣了這個主子的德性，所以她甚至連白眼都沒有翻一下。  
  
「先生，我只是希望您能小心一點。」她說，把褲子掛在手上繼續尋找其他的衣物：「我不想看您惹上麻煩。」  
「我總是會惹上麻煩的，所以何必費心去避免？」洛基辯解：「我知道他，莉亞。」  
「但是您已經很久沒見過他了。」莉亞回答，替他把隨地扔著的鞋子排好：「他看見您的反應如何？」  
「就像我想得一樣。」洛基微笑，帶著一點狡猾。  
「……他變得英俊嗎？」莉亞挑起眉毛問。  
「非常，」洛基反問：「否則你以為我為什麼跟他睡覺？」  
「我想也是。」莉亞嘆口氣，不過並不是因為感到難受，相反地，她微笑起來：「那麼，您把戒指怎了呢？」  
「這個啊……」洛基喝了一口茶，看向窗外：「你等等就知道了。」  
  
  
不遠處，紐約警署裡幾個高級警官正在針對昨天晚上的是件進行激辯，索爾坐在他的椅子上，聽著他們的爭論：  
「所以你的意思是，他昨天晚上什麼也沒偷？這是玩笑嗎？」  
「搞不好只是有人在惡作劇。我就知道這只是法國人想唬弄我們。」  
「或著他沒法下手，你知道，昨天我們派了不少人到大的宴會場去，也許他看苗頭不對決定不下手……」  
「至少昨天沒人丟東西，沒有受害者。」  
  
不，昨天有一個受害者，只有一個。  
  
索爾當然沒有辦法告訴所有人昨天晚上發生了什麼，他更不能說他甚至要到離開前才發現自己的家傳借指已經不翼而飛，而那令他有一種噁心到幾乎反胃的感覺：他果然是邪神，索爾心想，咬緊了下顎，那該死的，卑鄙的，美麗的……  
  
「喂，我問你，你昨天晚上去哪了？」范達爾的聲音讓他回過神，看見他挑著眉毛等待他的回答。  
「我……」索爾不知道他該怎樣解釋，幸好范達爾已經笑了起來。  
「別說，我知道，你和哪個漂亮姑娘好上了？做得好啊，老兄，我就說你該放鬆一下了。」他吹吹口哨，一派歡樂：「宴會上也沒人掉了珠寶，這可真是你的幸運日啊！」  
「……」不，他不能隱瞞，或許他可以在和男人上床這部分撒謊，但是他不能假裝昨夜邪神沒有出手：「不，事實上，我……」  
「奧汀森警官？」一個聲音穿過喧鬧的辦公室：「您的限時包裹。」  
「謝謝。」索爾回喊，然後站起來去拿。  
「郵資對方已經付了，警官。」員警對他說，索爾看了一下，包裹小小的並不重，是曼哈頓的地址，寄件人沒有寫明。  
「誰寄來的？」范達爾在他回到座位來時問，在他自己的椅子上悠哉地晃蕩著。  
「我不知道……」索爾心事重重地拆開了包裹：「聽著，老兄，我……」  
  
然後他的視線落在隨著包裹裡的盒子上，上頭貼著一張白淨的卡片，娟秀的字跡和他寫著的內容令他呼吸困難。  
  
 _我昨晚戴著它自慰，想著你的手在我身上。_  
  
沒有署名，索爾急急地拆開了小巧的盒子，他的戒指就放在裡面，像丟失之前一樣閃閃發光。在戒指底下，有一張名片，索爾認出那是社交拜訪時會用的東西，上頭有著地址和一個令索爾震懾的名字。  
「你怎麼啦？」范達爾遲遲沒等到他說下句，忍不住問。  
「我要先告退一下，」索爾站了起來，抓起自己的外套：「我的線人有消息要聯絡我。」  
「那個線人最好對昨晚的事情有個解釋……」索爾可以聽見福瑞哼聲，但他還是走了出去，心跳就像他的腳步一樣越來越快。  
  
  
  
索爾踏進這間閣樓別墅時，他的困惑並沒有減少一私一毫。當那個看起來和善的老管家接待他時，他也只是覺得驚奇。如果他能夠負擔這樣的房子和生活……他的心往下沉，他到底把自己賣給了誰？他覺望地心想，因次更加無暇心賞法式裝潢的挑高玄關和美麗的藝術品，他拿著自己的帽子和大衣，緊張地聽見管家的聲音從二樓的走廊傳來：  
「奧汀森先生來訪，先生。」  
「我這就下來。」那回答的聲音甜美得令他呼吸困難：「莉亞，去準備茶，送到書房。」  
「是的，先生。」一個女子的聲音回答，他聽見了腳步聲，然後一個穿著高檔休閒福的身影便走入他的視線，他由下而上的看著他朝自己走來，噢，老天，他對自己說，他……  
「昨晚睡得怎麼樣呢？奧汀森警官。」洛基走下樓，看見這個金髮高個的英俊男人看著自己的樣子微笑了：「我能請你喝點什麼嗎？茶？咖啡？」  
「洛基。」索爾的聲音苦澀且激動，他沒有上前去握他的手或做任何事情，他只是站在那裏像被石化一樣：「你是洛基。」  
「事實上，是勞菲森子爵。」洛基笑了，決定讓他少受點折磨：「聽起來比較老，不過挺……」  
但索爾沒有讓他說完，下一秒他就已經被他攬在懷裡，他驚訝地感到那雙健壯的手臂把他緊緊擁著，幾乎讓他有些窒息，卻又很快地放開然後扶著他的臉，像在憐愛地檢視他一樣，那雙湛藍色的眼睛幾乎充滿了淚水：「老天，真的是你。」  
洛基的眼睛瞇了起來，他的表情遠遠沒有他激動，但是眼神卻爺樣閃爍著情緒。  
「……」他最後冷笑，語氣就像剛剛一樣滿不在乎：「當然是我。」  
「我，」索爾幾乎說不出話來：「但你為什麼……你怎麼……」  
「坐下，喝杯茶，你看起來糟透了。」洛基伸手替他把亂了的金髮收到耳後，然後訕笑：「我有個故事可以說給你聽，莉亞，把茶端進來好嗎？」  
  
  
索爾第一次親吻他是在某個盛夏的下午。那天他們照常在樹下讀著洛基帶來的雜誌－－因為奧丁不許他看這些沒有營養的東西－－而索爾看著漫畫專欄發出的笑聲令洛基厭煩地皺起他清秀的眉頭。  
「這期的巴尼古戈*蠢透了。」洛基抱怨，翻閱他手上的流行雜誌：「您真的喜歡看這東西？」  
「嘿，那很好笑。」索爾被冒犯了，不甘示弱地反擊：「你看的又是什麼嘛，那是女孩子看的東西。」  
「那下次我不要再拿雜誌來給你看了。」洛基生氣了，就要拿走他的雜誌。  
「嘿！別這樣，」索爾連忙拉著他：「別生氣嘛，洛基。」  
「那就別惹我生氣。」洛基瞪著他：「我討厭那樣。」  
「但你不討厭我吧？」索爾連忙問，這個問題讓洛基困惑地看了他一眼，索爾則緊張地看著他，噢，千萬不要，他想，他不能忍受如果洛基討厭他的話……  
「不，索爾，我不討厭你，」他說：「雖然……」  
然後索爾就吻了他。  
那是索爾嚐過最甜美的東西，十歲的他是這樣想的，二十歲的他也會是那樣想的，現在地他也仍然記得他柔軟的嘴唇和他們剛剛喝過的櫻桃汁的味道，那是無可取代的，沒有人能夠改變這點。  
然而接下來的事情，他們就算想要忘記也永遠不可能從記憶中除去，索爾永遠都不會忘記他父親大吼大叫朝他們衝過來、把洛基一把抓開的場景，不論他怎樣哭喊那不是洛基的錯，他都沒有辦法讓他父親冷靜，他當然也沒有辦法阻止他父親迅速開除管家，並且命令他們馬上搬出莊園，他甚至沒辦法阻止自己被送進寄宿學校接受嚴格的管訓。  
那種無力和痛苦的感覺，他到現在都可以清楚地回想起。  
「那之後我和我父親就到處找工作，」洛基攪拌著他的紅茶，書房裡的光線讓他的綠色眼睛看起來像是湖水一樣：「但是你父親給的推薦信並不算是說了好話，所以我們去了芝加哥，我父親就是在那裡去世的。」  
索爾握緊了拳頭。  
「洛基。」他說：「我很抱歉……」  
「我繼續在那戶人家工作，直到我十六歲左右。」洛基沒有看他，繼續說下去，笑了起來：「然後我母親的表舅去世了……我有告訴過你我母親是和我父親私奔的嗎？」  
「沒有。」索爾有些困惑，不過也逐漸拼湊出事情經過。  
「因為我也不知道。直到律師從歐洲跑到芝加哥找上門來我才曉得，原來那個有錢的表舅就只剩下我一個活著的親戚了，所以我順理成章地繼承了他的頭銜和家產……噢，你該看看我的雇主聽到這件事情時的表情，我可以笑一輩子。」  
他笑著，潔白的牙齒和粉嫩的嘴唇讓索爾移不開視線，但是她的眼睛裡閃閃爍爍地彷彿再隱藏什麼，他雲淡風輕地敘述這這個故事好像事不關己，那令索爾的心臟幾乎絞痛起來。  
「洛基。」他說，聲音聽起來很是痛苦：「聽著，我真的很抱歉……」  
「為了什麼？」洛基反問他：「為吻了我，還是為了你父親開除我父親？」  
索爾不知道該怎麼說。他後不後悔吻了他？他發現自己沒有辦法說他後悔，因為那是他生命中發生過最好的事情，洛基，基本上就是他生命中發生過最好的事。  
「如果時間重來，我想我還是會再吻你一次。」他緩緩地說，有些困難地承認自己的私心：「但是我很抱歉，我不知道……」  
「我知道你不知道。」洛基笑了，他的手輕輕的蓋上了他的，那令索爾心跳加速：「噢，索爾，親愛的索爾，你總是那麼善良，你當然不會知道你父親會對我們做什麼，所以我為什麼要恨你呢？」  
他們的眼睛終於對望著，然後便無法分開了。  
「你不恨我？」索爾輕聲問，洛基只是笑，輕輕的摸著他的手。  
「這個嘛，我大可把那個包裹寄給你父親，是不是？」洛基反問。他不用想也知道他可能會害讓奧丁心臟病發……但並不是說他不想。  
「別。」索爾苦笑：「他不知道，他以為……」  
「噓。」洛基突然說，伸出一隻修長的手指底著了他的嘴：「這麼久不見，我以為我們可以別談那麼掃興的話題。」  
他的眼睛裡滿是笑和索爾非常熟悉的誘惑，索爾的嘴唇感受他柔軟的指腹，喉嚨緊得像要絞死自己一樣。  
「洛基。」索爾吞吞口水：「關於昨晚，我很抱歉。」  
「你是應該。」洛基笑著，手指移開了，索爾為此感到一陣失落：「我還真怕我看起來就像個賣屁股的，不過嘿，我做我想做的事情，叫所有人都見鬼去。」  
「你變了。」索爾微笑。  
「你喜歡我變了。」洛基挑起眉毛。  
「是。」索爾瞇起眼睛，看著他和他造做的，像在展現他身段一樣的姿態，他就連坐在沙發上都像在誘惑他：「我是喜歡。」  
「你也變了。」洛基笑著，手再一次摸上了他的手臂，腳也輕輕的膜擦著他的小腿，聲音低沉：「變得強壯了，性感了……」  
「我想你也喜歡？」索爾問，笑著，聽起來幾乎像是野獸的求偶的低鳴。  
「噢，當然。」洛基笑了，站起身來走向了他的書房，經過他身邊時刻意輕輕地讓指尖滑過了他的肩膀：「當然……所以，你今天下午有什麼計劃呢？」  
  
  
  
《The Gentleman Cambrioleur》完  
  
  


* * *

  
  
註：  
Barney Google，當時流行的漫畫專欄。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我今年出的既刊【The Gentleman Cambrioleur】（紳士怪盜）的內容，  
> 是錘基肉文小黃書系列的第一本，因為已經完售半年以上，所以就放出除了番外以外的部分，送給牧羊兔大大：3  
> 希望你喜歡。


End file.
